S A M
by Re Salahsuami
Summary: Bagaimana pun Naruto, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kegundahan. Dan Sasuke selalu berharap kalau dirinya tepat waktu dan bisa menampung serta menghilangkan semua kegundahan Naruto. Mind to read and review?


**S . A . M**

.

.

.

Bagaimana pun Naruto, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kegundahan. Dan Sasuke selalu berharap kalau dirinya tepat waktu dan bisa menampung serta menghilangkan semua kegundahan Naruto.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika mendengar helaan napas di samping telinganya. Disusul oleh hangat udara yang keluar dari mulut orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia mengira-ngira apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Naruto. Sore ini Si Pirang satu itu tak terlalu banyak bicara. Mereka memang baru bertemu kembali sore tadi setelah perjalanan kantor yang dilakukan Naruto selama satu minggu belakangan. Tak ayal membuatnya penasaran, apa yang membuat sosok yang selalu berisik itu menjadi diam tiba-tiba.

Tak lama ia merasakan kasur pegas yang mereka tiduri bersama bergerak pelan, menandakan kalau Naruto memindahkan posisinya. Setelah itu beban bagian bawah tubuhnya memberat.

Ini lah salah satu kebiasaan jelek Naruto yang ia benci—menumpukan sebelah kakinya pada tubuh bawah Sasuke. Tapi hal ini hanya terjadi ketika Naruto sedang memikirkan sebuah masalah.

"Teme", suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Hm."

"Kau pikir ... aku keras kepala, tidak?" tanpa sadar, Naruto memencet-mencet ujung buku jari kiri Sasuke. Kemudian terdengar suara perut kelaparan dari arah Naruto. Dirinya mendengus pelan, tahu kalau Naruto pasti tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk makan sewaktu di pesawat.

"Makan sekarang?" dirinya yang sudah siap mengurai jari-jari Naruto yang saling bertaut di perutnya, malah dibalas dengan eratan yang semakin kuat.

Tidak.

Setelah itu hanya rintik hujan yang terdengar selama beberapa saat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tampaknya Si Bodoh itu tidak jadi cerita. Mau tidak mau, dia lah yang harus memancing agar Naruto mau berbicara.

"Lalu?"

"Aneh tidak, belakangan ini aku merasa mudah tersindir, mudah naik darah?" lanjutnya. Dengan lembut Naruto menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Handak menenangkan diri dengan wangi pasangannya yang selalu membuat rileks.

"Biasa saja. Belakangan ini suasana hatimu memang sedang buruk, kan? Lagipula memang seperti itu kepribadianmu, Dobe". Sasuke tak mungkin lupa, Naruto memerjuangkan hubungan mereka—yang sudah berjalan empat tahun—dari Kushina, ibu Naruto sekaligus satu-satunya anggota keluarga Namikaze yang masih hidup.

Hubungan mereka memang memusingkan, terlebih hubungan sesama jenis belum terlalu diterima di Jepang. Memang berat, sampai sekarang pun, Kushina belum menerimanya. Tapi Sasuke selalu berpikir positif, dirinya yakin kalau cepat atau lambat, wanita bersurai merah itu akan mengerti.

Naruto tak menjawab, maka dirinya melanjutkan. "Siapa yang bicara begitu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku menyadarinya". Genggamannya mengerat. Dan Sasuke mengerti kalimat yang tersirat dari gerakan sederhana itu.

_Aku takut._

Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengelus pelan tangan _tan _Naruto mulai dari siku. Merambatinya dengan lembut hingga pergelangan tangan. "Kenapa? Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Setiap orang pasti memiliki perangainya masing-masing."

"Aku bingung. Entah mengapa wajah kecewa _Okan_ selalu terbayang-bayang di benakku. Aku selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kesalahan yang ku perbuat. Serta akibat yang akan menimpa kita."

"Kau melakukannya juga tanpa maksud buruk."

"Memang tidak. Aku hanya memertahankan hubungan kita, aku tahu. Suatu hari nanti _Okan _pun pasti mengerti. Tapi aku khawatir akan ada karma untuk diriku karena pernah menyakiti hati dan mengecewakan satu-satunya orang yang melahirkanku", suaranya melirih.

"Sudah lah. Lagipula kita tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya nanti, bukan? Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya, Beh. Entah kita masih bersama atau tidak, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku tahu, kau mampu.

Jika tidak ada aku, akan ada orang-orang yang selalu mendukungmu, menyayangimu, membelamu. Aku memang tidak ingin kita berpisah, tapi siapa yang tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin mendahului Tuhan."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang. Tapi ia berharap, perkataannya barusan bisa meredakan segala kekalutan yang mendera Si Pirang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan setetes air menetesi lehernya, dan pelukan Naruto mengerat. "Terima kasih".

Semua orang yang mengenal Namikaze Naruto dari luar saja, pasti mengira kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang terlalu memikirkan masalah. Padahal, Naruto sama saja seperti orang lain. Memiliki rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang menyiksa.

Naruto akan selalu memikirkan segala masalahnya, kemudian menutupinya dengan senyuman yang secerah mentari. Tak peduli kekalutan itu sudah reda atau belum.

Dan Sasuke, ia berdoa agar dirinya akan selalu ada untuk Naruto. Kapan pun dan di mana pun, selama mungkin. Dia tahu kalau dirinya terlalu egois, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Hanya saja, ia selalu berharap, kalau kebersamaan mereka janganlah cepat berakhir.

Seluruh hidupnya sudah berporos pada satu hal. Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

_Tetot's Area_:

Hanya sebuah cerita abal yang dibuat dalam jangka waktu satu jam setelah mendengarkan kegundahan seseorang. Entah bagaimana plot ceritanya jadi begini. Gak tahu duduk permasalahannya, sih, Beh... #abaikan. Serius.

Yasudah, daripada panjang,

_Thanks for reading_

_And_

_Mind to review?_

.

.

Bogor. Sabtu. 5 Juli 2014. Pukul 23.55


End file.
